


Disturbed Trajectory

by crimsonred (colourmeblack)



Series: Life in Onomatopoeia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), and it's supervised!!!, magical spell went wrong, not lethal though, or so Annette says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/crimsonred
Summary: Never ever barge in to a room when the sign at the door says DO NOT ENTER in red paints and capital letters.





	Disturbed Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

> にゃー ・ nyaa : a cat's meow

Sylvain blinked.

Right in front of him, in Annette's arms, was a cat. Its coat was pitch black and sleek, glimmering to an almost navy shade under the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the windows of the second floor hallway. The feline's tail swished around in a lazy manner, but what made him unnerved was the cat's eyes. They're sharp, judging in their glare, as judging as a cat can judge. Still. He's confused, and there's no answer in sight, because Annette rarely showed up at his door for anything and there's something nagging at the back of his mind about her right now.

"Annette, my dear!" he finally managed to open his mouth after the initial shock upon the surprise visit had subsided. "What brings your lovely existence and... equally lovely feline companion to this humble abode of mine?"

"Shut it, Sylvain," the mage sighed, as if Sylvain just added another burden to her already-weary mind. It probably was the case. "Something happened."

"... huh." Sylvain made a dumbfounded noise, dropping his flamboyant act altogether. "What something?" he inquired further, and Annette's expression suddenly turned a bit sheepish, guilty even.

He didn't like where this was going.

"I was... trying a new spell with Mercie and Professor Byleth. In the classroom. It was a perfectly-controlled situation and I was not being clumsy, you see? So the spell we were practicing was a transfiguration spell--"

"What is a transfiguration--"

"A spell to change one's form into another. Usually done on inanimate objects, though there's also instances of animals, or even people, being transformed into something else. But! The point is," she lifted the cat who in turn angrily meowed at her because she was holding it rather precariously as if she had never held a cat before. Must be uncomfortable for the poor thing.

The cat stared at him. Sylvain stared back. He was not a cat person, that much he knew, but there's an urge to poke this cat's nose, and bopping it he did. The resulting hiss and flurry of paws assaulting was not unexpected.

"That is one feisty cat, Annette. Never thought you'd keep any stray, though. Did you get a permission from the Professor? Where did you find... it? Him? Her?" Sylvain grinned, reaching out to scratch behind the cat's ears only to be attacked by its vicious claws. Uh. Scary little thing. Dogs are better. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"For the love of the Goddess can you please let me finish talking!" Annette huffed and suddenly Sylvain had a ball of angry fluff dumped in his arms, rather unceremoniously. "A certain reckless friend of yours suddenly barged in while there's clearly a _do not enter _sign placed at the door! We were surprised and it affected the trajectory of the spell I was casting! So this," she jabbed a finger to the cat's forehead, "is Felix Hugo Fraldarius the Cat. Felix, say hi to Sylvain."

The cat--Felix?--merely yawned and let out a small meow before proceeding to nestle in Sylvain's hold, probably tired of struggling and being difficult in general. If the cat really was Felix-but-in-another-form, his attitude was a perfect carbon copy of the swordsman's daily brooding self.

"What?" Sylvain was sure he's not as intelligent as Annette, or that small-but-scary girl from the Golden Deer House, and he knew he was not _that _dumb, but right now it felt as if his brain had refused to cooperate. "Felix? Cat?"

"The spell will eventually wear down in a few hours. At least, that was what the Professor said. Please take care of him until then."

"Wait, Annette--"

"I assume he'd still prefer to eat human food, so I'll arrange for someone to deliver dinner for you. Also, these are his clothes. Don't let him loose because he possibly will be buck naked when he turned back into a human and... no, I'd rather we spare others from that sight."

"Annette! Why me? Why not the Prince? Or Ingrid? Or Dedue, or the Professor herself?"

The deadpan stare Annette was leveling him with made him shut his mouth in obedience. When did she learn to do that? Maybe it's not wise to let her fraternize with that Golden Deer girl. "Do you think he'd appreciate it if somebody else saw him in that state?"

Sylvain knew his fate was sealed and he, wisely, gave up in surrender. "I... don't think so."

"Exactly. Then we have an agreement. Watch him closely, Sylvain."

"Or else?" he dared asking. Wrong move, as he felt claws digging into his arms through the thin fabric of his uniform. Ouch. Annette let out a small chuckle, petting cat-Felix's head. "I think you've got your answer there."

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write Felix playing with the monastery's strays and taking one home but today I'll write him /being/ the cat
> 
> Can't believe I had already posted three fics for this fandom in the span of two weeks after nearly a year of writing drought. Tbh it's scary  
Find me at twitter as @nottrashe, but it's filled with RTs and occasional incoherent screaming


End file.
